A Cominue and a Vampire
by rockerchick511
Summary: Moka runs into an old childhood friend on her way to school. Set from the first episode and from Serafina's POV.


The crisp morning light fell on me. I sighed and rolled out of bed. I yawned and looked in the mirror. My dark purple hair had started to stick up. I sighed quickly undressed, and got in the shower.

* * *

><p>I jumped out of the shower, dried off and got dressed into my new school uniform. It had a green blazer, plaid skirt, and white collar shirt. I smiled. I was so looking forward to it. Finally, a school filled with people exactly like me. All monsters. I smiled and ran out the door of my mother's apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>I stood at the bus stop next to a boy wearing the same uniform. "Are you going to Yokai Academy too?" I asked. He nodded.<p>

"I'm Tsukune Aono. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Serafina Tukuro. It's nice to meet you Tsukune!" I said, shaking his hand. He smiled. I grinned back. He was kind of cute. I smiled and looked at the bus times. "Urgh, these 5 minutes are taking so long to go by!" I said nervously. He nodded.

"I know! It's so painstaking!" he replied. I grinned at him.

A few minutes later the bus arrived. Tsukune and I were the only ones on it. I sat next to him. "So this is the first year for you two?" the bus driver asked us. I nodded.

"Yeah, well for me it is. What about you Tsukune?" I asked him. He nodded.

"And I'm really looking forward to it." he replied. I nodded.

"Me too!" I exclaimed. Finally, a place where people would understand me. A few minutes later, Tsukune got a call from someone.

"Sorry, my cousin." He said, answering it. I never did understand those mobile phone contraptions that the humans had made. It was always a disaster when I used them. I dropped it in a puddle, or something like that.

We entered the tunnel that led to Yokai. I was so excited. My mother and father took me to the human world when I was 8, and I hadn't gone back to Yokai since. I was finally going back home. I smiled. This was so exciting.

Tskune hung up his mobile phone. "I lost the reception. Must be the tunnel." He said. I smirked. He'd obviously been a monster who grew up in the human world.

"Yeah, it must be the tunnel." I said smirking. I had to face away from him to keep myself from laughing. The bus driver started talking specifically to Tsukune, and I tuned out.

We got closer to the end of the tunnel. I squealed excitedly. Tsukune looked at me confused. I smirked, jumping up and off the bus. I literally ran of as fast as these human legs could carry me. Tsukune came off a few seconds later. I sighed happily, and put down my stuff.

The bus driver turned round the bus and left, leaving me and Tskune on our own. "Can I just go do something quickly?" I asked him. He nodded. I ran to the forest, and slipped out of my human disguise momentarily.

I sighed with relief as my deep purple wings spread. My uniform changed into my lilac dress. I smiled and flapped my wings happily. "I hate being in that disguise!" I said angrily. I sighed, and my beautiful wings folded, my dress disappeared and turned back into my school uniform. I sighed and ran back to Tsukune.

"Let's go!" I said, picking up my bags. He nodded, and we set off into the forest, towards the school.

* * *

><p>A few minutes till we arrived, I heard the sound of something approaching. I stopped. "What is that?" I asked. He bumped into me. I smiled and spun round. A bike came out of no where, and crashed straight into Tsukune. "HEY!" I yelled, helping him up.<p>

"Oh, sorry!" Tsukune said to the girl with the pink hair. I gasped. I knew this girl.

"MOKA!" I exclaimed, letting go of Tsukune and going to help her up. She gasped.

"Serafina! I haven't seen you in forever!" she said, standing up and giving me a hug. I hugged her back. I smiled.

"I know! The last time I saw you was when we both left for the human world! We left on the same day, and we moved so far away from each other! It's so good to see you! I missed you!" I exclaimed. She nodded.

"I missed you too! Who's this?" she asked, pointing at Tsukune.

"Oh, this is Tsukune Aono. It's his first year here too!" I exclaimed.

"Oh cool! We can be best friends!" she replied. I nodded. "So what does your regular form look like now?" she asked.

"Can I show you later? I just transformed and I'm a bit tired. I had to get up so early. I'd ask to see your true form, but I know you can't. The rosary." I said pointing at it. She nodded. I sighed, and started to walk down the path again.

* * *

><p>Moka, Tsukune and I arrived at the school a few minutes later. I squealed. "YES!" I said happily. I ran into the school, and smiled. I was finally free.<p>

* * *

><p>After a few minutes I found my classroom. It was very easy to find. I found a seat at the back next to Moka and diagonal from Tsukune. I was sat behind a girl with blue hair.<p>

I smiled, and our teacher, a woman who had hair that looked like cat ears. She started talking about the rules of the school, and I smiled, as cheered when she said "A school specifically for monsters." I sighed and zoned out for the rest of her speech.

* * *

><p>I sighed, and jumped onto my bed. For the second time all day, I transformed into my regular self. It felt nice to be a Cominue again. I sighed, and patted my feathery purple wings. I sighed, and fell asleep, happy to be back in the place I had longed to be in for so long...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This story is the result of what happens when you go on a marathon of watching Rosario + Vampire. <strong>

**I had a lot of fun writing it. Please review! And favourite if you like it!**


End file.
